Here we are again
by selenedepizan
Summary: Noah is back again. But it won't be easy for him...


_And we are here again..._thought Noah, getting off the plane that lead him to the beach where his pals were staying at the moment. Pals...maybe it wasn't the exact name to call a certain Spanish guy with two captivating emeralds...

Noah shook his head with wim. He hadn't to think about him now. Or, at least, not in that way...

A loud cry draw his attention

"Buddy!"

...and he found himself under a whale. But that whale, he thought smiling, was crying real tears of joy for his return. _And we are here again_...

"Look, dude! This dung beetle is awesome! Do you see how much crap has got?"

"Wow, incredible!"

Yeah, incredible that I'm in a team with these idiots...Alejandro sighed, looking askance at Owen and Tyler, busy to watch their new "pet", while Duncan was doing his favourite activity: sleeping. With his head on Gwen's lap. Since Duncan has broke up with Courtney, he and the gothic girl become inseperable. And this was bad, because two lovers can't compete efficaciously and, also, because this new relationship bereaved him from the only person of good judgment...

That's why the Spanish guy start to miss Noah, sometimes...Ok, most of the time...

That little jerk...if he didn't insulted him, he would have still been in. He recognize that it has been a silly excuse to expel him from the team...Noah...that little cute smart jerk...

It has been since when he has been with someone...and Noah has got his attention from the first time he has seen him. His brown hair, those dark eyes, dark skin, pink lips...so soft...

"Buddy, I miss you a lot! Oh!, you have to see mine and Taylor's new pet! It's a dung beetle!"

"I think that it would be better if you had taken Lindsay as a pet. It would had cheer Tyler up and you would have an animal with the same intelligence of a beetle..."

"Ehi!"

"Just kidding, brother...I have always thought Lindsday has a heart large as her blank head"

"Oh, thank you, man! I miss you!"

Alejandro startled. That voice...that sarcastic remark...He turned, just in time to see two beautiful dark eyes watching hostily at him...

"Noah..." he whispered to himself, before a hurrican made him fall to the ground

"Baby! You are back too! It seems that Chris has decided to call back the smartest guys of the group!"

"Now I have lost all my self-respect..." Noah says, but he let Izzy kiss him and he returned the hug.

"Ok, it's time to stop this disgusting demonstration of affection" Chris said, walking towards the small group "We have to start with the new challenge!"

After team Victory won the last game (Chris decided to recreate team Victory with new members, that includes Izzy, Duncan, Gwen and Noah), everyone decided to have a little rest before dinner. Alejandro was staying near the fire, trying to appease himself. He wasn't angry due to defeat, but beacause he hasn't had any change to talk with Noah...

"You shouldn't stay so close to fire...but, considering that is you, maybe you would merely come back home"

The Spanish boy smirked, turning around to see his object of attention sat near a tree, a little far from him.

"Noah..." he said walking towards the other person "it's wonderful to see you again..."

"That's unexpected, consider that it was you who expeled me from the team..." he snorted "but you have been with Owen and others for all this time, so maybe there is a little truth in your words"

Those words made him laugh "Oh, you have no idea..."

He finally reached the tree, sitting immediately near to the dark boy, who is already concentrated to read a book. All of a sudden the book in Noah's hands flew somewhere and the new member of team Victory found himself giving a dirty look to the man near him

"We can find something more interesting to do than reading, you know?" said Alejandro in a husky voice.

The smaller boy blushed. He turned around brutally, trying to cover his awkwardness

"I will always choose **Grass Harp** over you..."he hissed, but he shivered when he felt a hot breath in his ear

"If I remember correctly you think otherwise during our private nights" Alejandro murmurs, licking the other's ear, then giving little kisses along his neck.

For a few seconds Noah was completely unabled to move, totally prisoner of Spanish mouth and hands, now all over his body. But the moment of weakness didn't last long.

Alejandro found himself on the ground, looking an angry -and breathless- Noah, now standing in front of him

"Don't think I'm going to make the same mistake to believe you again, you jerk!" he shouted, starting to walk away "You are an exploiter and all the words come out from your mouth are nothing than lies"

An hand catched suddendly his wrist, stopping him

"Noah..." Alejandro began, trying to calm the other guy "you have to listen me...please, Noah!"

"How can you ask me that?" he cried "you used me! You never...never..." He bithed his lips, unable to continue. It was too humiliating...

The taller boy was able to hug him tightly "Noah...I admit that I haven't behaved well to you in the past...and that's true that I always trying to gain advantages from everything..." he interrupted for a second "but I never lie about my feeling for you..."

Noah stopped moving, then he glanced at that face, those lips, so close to his...

"Buddy? Al? Dinner is ready! Where are you both?"

Those words broke the spell, giving Noah the opportunity to move away from the other guy. He started to walk, but, before going, he gave a last glance to the Spanish boy, who was looking to the ground. Anyway, when the new member began to speak again, he rose his head up in a second

"If you really want to be forgiven, you have to try harder than that" and after then he was gone.

Alejandro remained confused for a while, but then he grinned, murmured "Oh, I will...afer all, you worth it"

The end

_Ok, this fic sucks, sorry. As you can see, English isn't also my mother language, so please forgive every mistake that you will find. Hope to read other AlejandroxNoah fic! _


End file.
